


Froth, Coffee, And Liquor

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Cup Of Coffee [6]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: And he tears the business tags from his old suitcaseAs he packs away the pieces of his life





	Froth, Coffee, And Liquor

It was all Hayley’s fault, really. She was the one who’d somehow decided that starting a tickle fight was a good idea, only to drop out right in the thick of it lamenting a severe attack of the hiccups. That only left him and Dave, and Shareholders, the man appeared to be determined not to go down without a fight. He genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed that much, if ever; his chest was hurting, though he couldn’t say he minded, for once.

Eventually, he managed to simultaneously trap Dave under his weight, and pin both of his wrists behind his back. “I win,” he laughed, didn’t immediately realise just how suggestive their relative positions might look, or feel; until the man underneath him stopped struggling, his sharp intake of breath clearly audible in the silence that had fallen between them.

Shareholders, Dave was looking at him as if he wanted to kiss him there and then, and he was too weak a man to deny him. So much for keeping their little arrangement a secret, a small, still functioning part of his brain warned him, only to be silenced by Dave quickly taking control of the situation.

“Hey, get a room, you two,” Hayley called after a moment, her tone between shocked and amused. David released the grip on Dave’s wrists, tried to push himself to a less compromising position; he felt Dave’s fingers digging into his hips, effectively preventing him from disentangling completely.

“Technically, this is my room,” Dave stated calmly, sounding pretty unfazed by the entire predicament. “I’m not going anywhere. Feel free to leave anytime you like.”

“I can’t believe it,” she muttered, trailed off as she succumbed to another fit of hiccups. Dave actually laughed, the bastard, then took the opportunity to resume their previous activities.

David made a token attempt at protesting, quickly surrendered to temptation as Dave deepened the kiss. He was only too acutely aware of Hayley’s presence, his embarrassment fighting a losing battle to the warm, delicious feeling that was stirring inside him.

“Gross,” Hayley whistled at them, nearly choked on a fit of giggles. “I bet Bonnie would die to hear everything about this.”

“You breathe a word, girl, and I’ll make sure you don’t get as much as a token out of our carbonated drinks scheme.”

Dave sounded like he meant business, and yet David couldn’t help a fresh bout of worry from clutching at his insides. He didn’t want everyone to know; didn’t want to be sneered at as he passed along the corridors, and maybe get confined to a small room all by himself a second time.

“All right, all right, I’m only joking,” Hayley conceded at length, winking at the two of them in turn. “Your secret is safe with me. That means I get one third of the profits, though.”

“Stop pushing your luck, kid,” Dave warned her, his palm still resting on the small of David’s back. “Go and get yourself a drink, or something.”

“See you tomorrow, lovebirds,” she grinned, waved at them as she disappeared out of the door. David buried his face against Dave’s shoulder, found himself wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Relax, mate,” Dave prompted him, gently, his free hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck. “She’s not going to tell anyone. She’s too soft for that.”

“You’re such an idiot,” David said with conviction, though the effect was probably lost as he nuzzled at Dave’s chin.

“Now, where were we?” Dave smirked somewhat lazily, claimed his lips for another kiss.


End file.
